


Why do you hate me?

by Yamiga



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga





	Why do you hate me?

This is really a question that's been on my mind and is directed towards the guest users who comment on my Finder Fic stories. Lately, I've been deleting or not uploading many of their reviews or comments because they've been so hurtful. It just makes me to wonder, why you  _hate_ me so much. I never knew it was possible to hold so much hate for someone and you don't even know them in person.

So please, answer honestly, if you're reading, why you hate me.

And don't say, "Because you're a drama queen" "Because you don't like/write like other perfect writers" or "Because you write/your stories suck/you suck". Just give me a genuine answer of what I did to you guys to get me to hate you so much. 


End file.
